


Old Dragon

by Jen425



Series: New Lights [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Loss of Powers, M/M, Past Character Death, Really both Shades’ identities are easy to figure out, Reunions, Secret identites, Superheroes, Tommy tell your friends please, Tommy’s guide to dealing with superhero-based loss: be alone, for now anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: He can’t just stand by.





	Old Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> In which my muse runs away from me, again.
> 
> Bet you can’t guess who the new Shade is.

Tommy had forgotten, before he was dragged into the Rangers, that being a hero is rarely less than a lifelong commitment.

 

And he didn’t start his…  _ career _ with powers. Just skill.

 

It’s not even a question as Tommy teleports to his just-in-case base and grabs his suit. He’d had Mystic Man cast the spell to hide his voice and face, not long after becoming a Ranger.

 

Just in case.

 

Starting an interGalactic incident because he’s actively both a Ranger and a Hero is not something he wants to do.

 

The Rangers are losing, so Tommy has to become a different Dragon than they know. Because he can’t  _ not _ help.

 

After that it’s just a ride and a perfect flip, grabbing his sword. The form and function is different than the Dragon Dagger he’s gotten used to, but no less right.

 

“Alright, monster,” he says. “The Dragon’s here.”

  
  
  


“What?”

 

“Who is that?”

 

“The  _ Dragon _ ?”

 

Jason grunts, pushing himself up to get a better view of the person in front of them. From benhind, it just looks like a back bodysuit and hood with a green jacket.

 

This person, the Dragon, is also holding a golden sword.

 

The monster just laughs.

 

“I defeated the Power Rangers!” It gloats. “What hope do you have?”

 

“A lot more than you might think, if that’s your resume,” the Dragon replies, tightening their stance.

 

The Dragon’s very movements are different than the Rangers move, Jason realizes. There’s specific things that the Power enhances, that they all lean on.

 

The Dragon obviously doesn’t rely on those spots. It’s almost like how Tommy had moved, while under Rita’s spell. Jason struggles to his feel, and so does his team.

 

(It’s been two weeks since Tommy lost his powers, and every day has been a new monster. This one was just… one too many, Jason supposes.

 

Too much unending fighting in the wake of losing their most individually powerful teammate.

 

And a… a friend who’s drifting away from them.)

 

“Come on, guys,” Jason calls. “Let’s help him!”

 

The put the weapon together, one by one. The Dragon turns to them, then. Jason sees their face, for a moment. A domino mask and hair down to their shoulders. There’s a gold dragon on their jacket.

 

The Dragon jumps out of the way just in time for the monster to be hit by the blast. To their side, as they wait for the monster to grow.

 

Because Rita had started making them wait, on top of everything else.

 

It shows up, a moment later.

 

“You can handle this part, right?” the Dragon asks.

 

“Easy,” Zack says.

 

“We need Dinozord power, now!”

 

“But who are you?” Billy asks. The Dragon looks away.

 

“Now isn’t the time,” they say. “Go to your Zords.”

 

They don’t really have a choice.

 

The Dragon is gone when they finish the battle.

  
  
  


Tommy’s changed back into civilian clothing and returned to the youth center, by the time his former team finishes talking with Zordon, probably about him. They sit down, notice him, and wave him over.

 

Funny, he thinks this is the first time he’s been with all of them since losing his powers.

 

He hadn’t meant to drift away from them after losing his powers, but he… he has. And he wonders if Zordon told them about…

 

“Hey, man, did you see the news?” Zack asks. There’s no hint of pressing an answer that they already know.

 

Tommy shrugs.

 

“I left for a walk,” he says. “Hard to watch the fights after… well, you know… Is this about the person who showed up during the battle?”

 

“You mean when we were getting our butts kicked?” Kim snarks. “By a monster of the week?”

 

“Not that it’s been just the one, this week,” Zack says, bitterly. Tommy looks down. He shouldn’t have waited to help. Kim leans into his side and Tommy takes than as her assuming his guilt is for another reason.

 

“He called himself the Dragon,” Jason says. “Zordon says he ‘can’t divulge the Dragon’s identity without his consent’.”

 

Tommy blinks in surprise.

 

“Oh,” he says. Then to explain his surprise, he says “Well, I can tell you that Dragon’s from a city called Light City, where I moved from. He was a member of the New Lights, until about six months ago.”

 

“But why did he come back now?” Trini asks. Tommy shrugs.

 

“I don’t know,” he says. “Maybe he just couldn’t stay retired when he knew you needed help.”

 

“But can we trust him, really?”

 

Tommy shrugs.

 

“As much as you can any other Hero,” he says. Then suddenly, His comm, which hasn’t buzzed in months, does just that. Tommy sighs.

 

“I have to go,” he says. “See you soon?”

 

Nods, smiles, and goodbyes. Tommy knows, however that they’re probably going to think and talk about the Dragon for a couple hours more.

 

He has to welcome some old friends.

  
  
  


Dane, Chris, and… not the new Shade, from his last teamup, but a new one yet, with a different colored trim to his suit rather than the first’s gold or the second’s light blue. Had that kid already retired?

 

Tommy doesn’t blame him. Shadow’s a master hero, but he’s a ninja, too. Those were hard to balance, Shade had always said.

 

But enough about that.

 

“Guys,” he says. “It’s great to see you.”

 

“‘No, Tommy retired,’ I said,” says Chris. “‘He couldn’t possibly be the Green Ranger, and he’d tell us if he was.’”

 

Tommy sighs.

 

“I’m sorry, but my new mentor is very strict about secret identities,” he says. “Besides, I… I lost my powers.”

 

“So you went out as the Dragon in a Ranger city,” Dane says.

 

“I couldn’t  _ not _ help my friends,” Tommy says. “Besides, my mentor technically allowed it?”

 

“Technically?”

 

“He hasn’t told the team it was me,” Tommy explains. “But I will visit the Command Center, after we catch up. I’m…”

 

Better than he was, months ago, or even earlier today. Tommy shakes his head and ignores the aching memory of a girl with pink wings and the painful call of the Power.

 

“Anyways, how are you guys? I really didn’t mean not to call, I just—”

 

“Forgot.”

 

Tommy laughs.

 

“Yeah,” he says. “And who’s this?”

 

Shade crosses his arms.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

 

Tommy smiles.

 

“Just checking,” he says. “Nice to meet you, Shade. I’m Tommy.”

 

“I know,” Shade says. “Dane’s not very good at keeping secret identities secret.”

 

Dane grips the new Shade’s shoulder.

 

“How about you go look at his tech room, while we catch up?” He asks. Shade nods.

 

“Sure,” he says.

 

As he leaves, Dane and Chris both hug him.

 

“I’ve missed you guys,” he says, as they pull away, “How did you find me, anyways?”

 

“Shade’s a tech genius,” Chris says. “How are you, really?”

 

Tommy sighs.

 

“I’m better than I was,” he says. “When I lost my powers, just like when I retired, I kind of… ran. I didn’t mean to, really, but… also, I’m a skilled dark mage, now.”

 

“That space witch bitch?” Chris asks. Tommy nods.

 

“Yeah,” he says. “When she had me under her spell, she taught me things. I don’t use them.”

 

“Not all those who use dark magic are evil,” Dane points out. Tommy smiles.

 

“Yeah, I know,” he says. “But I’m doing okay. I want to know how you two have been. And maybe more about the new Shade?”

 

Dane and Chris look at each other. Oh.

 

“You finally got together?” Tommy asks. “The girls had a bet, you know.”

 

“We got kidnapped by space pirates on a space mission,” Chris says. “I figured it was now or never.”

 

“Well, congratulations,” Tommy says. “Wait, space pirates?”

 

His friends look at each other again.

 

“Well, we were attempting to get to Zylinor…” Dane says.

 

And somehow, with the three of them, the past months simply wash away.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
